Finding Family
by DeionNight
Summary: At fifteen a seal breaks on Harry allowing a portal to the realms open. Now he finds out everything was a lie, and must bring the truth to stop a group long forgotten. Please read warnings in the first chapter. This is a back story while I get over a block, and hunt down plot bunnies. Harco, TR/JP, LM/SS; Bad Dumbledore/Hermione/Molly/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. I do own a few Oc.**

**Warning: MalexMale, Mpreg, Vilonce, Drama, Adult Situation, Romance, Creature! Dom! Harry, Creature! Sub! Draco, controlling Dumbledore, Bad Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Good Ron, AU! (Meaning everything is going to be different.) **

**Pairings: HP/DM, LM/SS, SB/RB, Rw/Oc, Cw/RL; past TR/JP**

**A.N: This is just a back story while I fight block and hunt down new plot bunnies. Yes, this is completely AU as I had to make it fit with the story. Besides this is fanfiction so not everything has to be cannon.**

**Note: Because he is a dragon, Harry will see more like a reptile would see. So he will see more colors than a regular wizard.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In Little Whinging, Surrey, in a house on Four Privet Drive, a certain boy was watching the clock. Harry James Potter sat on his bed waiting for the clock to strike twelve. After a minute twelve O' clock shinned brightly on the arm clock.

"Happy Birthday Harry." The boy who lived said to himself. Every year it was the same, get a gift by mail, and spend it alone. Many didn't know how much the teen feared to be alone, with only his owl to keep him company. It would be another hour before he will be given gift by people, but never in person. Pushing himself up, he started to walk to the window before a sharp pain had him on the floor. It felt like his body was on fire, and that his bones were breaking. Gasping, he clawed at the floor below knowing no matter how he screamed no one will come to help. Never knowing in the road a small portal was starting to open.

~HPDM~

Elsewhere in the realm of Alysemum, in the kingdom of Dragona, a man quickly awoke. Bright reptilian green eyes looked at the slim body next to him. Running a tan hand through his hair, the man tapped the person next to him.

"Love, wake up." He said with his low, deep voice, stirring the beautiful person next to him.

"Drakon love what is it?" The male asked sitting up. He was a lot shorter, and slimmer than his bed mate.

"I feel it! The heir has finally awakened, meaning our grandson is alive!" Drake replied excited, even if he voice was too deep to show it. Quickly the shorter man jumped out of bed, before heading to the closet to throw on his clothes. Drakon watched as his mate just grabbed the outer part of his kimono, and quickly tying it off.

"Then get dress quickly we must go get him." He replied heading out the door, long black hair whipping behind him. Shaking his head the bigger man pulled on his pants, and robe before following his wayward mate. First they would have to get the key portal from the local wizard in town.

~HPDM~

On the street of Privet Drive a door appeared in the middle of the street. It was the dead of the night so no one saw the two people walk out of it. The smaller male was the first to run to a house after sniffing out another one like them.

"Jaeseung wait." Drakon called out to his rushing mate. Due to wizards being the only one with access to portals to this world, they could not stay long. Walking up to the house they started to feel how hot the door was. Drake brought up his leg and kicked the door in only to have three people run out.

Vernon followed his wife, and son after the door was kicked down. Sweat cover his body, making his clothes sticks to him. Stopping he saw two people, one who had helped make a way out for the three. Looking at them he knew they were freaks. The taller one had two large dragon wings, and large sharp horns. His tan body was partly covered in crimson red scales that brightened his green eyes. Behind him was a smaller person who the man thought was a woman. Two long blue stag horns came out of the black hair, and like the other had scales only blue in color. Both had long tails with the taller one having spikes going down his.

"If you freaks are here for the other freak he is up stairs." Vernon said still eyeing Jaeseung as the shorter male pushed passed the fatter male heading inside. A low deep growl had Vernon running to his car after taking one look at the pretty male. Drakon followed his mate after he managed chasing the mortal away.

'Just how did he come into custody of my grandson?' He thought to himself before walking into the house.

Upstairs Jaeseung opened the door to see a teenage boy curled on the floor. A long, black muscled tail was wrapped around him, as claws dug into the floor below. He was partly covered in black scales, which matched his wild black hair. Quickly walking to the fallen body the man sat down, brushing the bangs away.

"Hang on young one. This will be over and you will be safe." He said watching as black lashes reveled bright green eyes.

~HPDM~

Sometime later Harry woke groaning in pain. His whole body was sore like he had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Looking, around he saw that he was in a large master bedroom, laying on a king size floor bed. His head was killing as he now saw a wider range of colors that he never saw before. Groaning he brought his hand to his eyes only to see sharp nails, that nearly scratched his eyes. As he jumped off the bed he ran to a floor length mirror that was in the corner of the room.

'What the bloody hell!' He thought to himself, at the image looking back at him. Harry was now six foot, compared to his previous five-eleven. Shiny black scales partly covered his body, starting at his eyes before going down the upper part of his arms. Behind him a thick, muscled tail swung back and forth. His hair was still highly untamable, but now had two long ebony stag horns coming out. The once lanky, lean body was now muscled fitting his body perfectly.

"I see you are finally awake young one." A light voice said from the door. Looking up he saw a tall women standing. Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing ever, surpassing even Cho Chang. Long night black bangs were pushed to the side, while the rest of the hair was in a half ponytail. It reached the others tail bone, where a long cyan blue tail was. Like Harry, stag horns sat on the head, but were smaller, in a blue color. The teen was also shocked at the milky white skin that was un blemished, with only blue scale like the teens.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked confused at his situation. Judging the male he could see he did not pose a threat to the teen.

"I'm Jaeseung Potter. Has Sirius never told you about us?" The pretty male asked not knowing that Harry never lived with the man.

"Sirius never mentioned anything. All he talked about was James Potter, do you know my father?" Harry asked never knowing he was going to get the shock of his life.

"Of course James Potter is still to this day my only son." Jaeseung watched the others eyes widen in shock.

"So my father was not a pureblood wizard." He commented feeling his legs give out. So all this time he was lied to by everyone he trusted. "So Lilly Evans is not my mother?"

"No James was an omega, meaning a submissive, European fire dragon. He carried you for eight month." Jaeseung replied walking closer to the other. Harry started to hyperventilate with all the information thrown at him. For the first fifth teen years he was living with an abuse family, who all in all was not his real family. The years of neglect, years of abuse, years of living alone in the house called a prison.

'So that means I was never safe there.' He thought looking into dark nearly black brown eyes. "Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked lowly. Jaeseung flinched by instinct after hearing a commanding tone in the voice.

"Yes, that crazy old fool was the one to close off portals to the world for us. It was only with your awakening was the seal broke, allowing our wizards to open the gate." Jaeseung replied kneeling to sit down. Harry watched as the other gracefully sat down in front of him, long tail curling around the others leg.

"So that means you are my grandmother?" Harry asked still shocked about everything.

"Well, if I was a woman then yes, but I would be your grandcarrier, as I am not a woman." The other dragon answered, folding his hand in his lap. "Let me explain a little better. So listen before you jump to cut me off." Harry was about to say something before the other raised his hand to cut him off.

"You see when James was born; the few wizards of Magicta had started a war. The Luce Sunt, as they called themselves, wanted to rule over the neighboring kingdoms. Seeing this, the elders of Magicta decided to banish the group." Jaeseung started going back into his memory.

_*Flashback*_

_A tired Jaeseung held his newborn baby close. The mid-dragon, Helga, was using the vampire saliva cream to heal the wound on the abdomen quickly._

"_Sorry your father could not be here little one." Jaeseung whispered, petting the wild, thick hair. He may have the others black hair, but it was messy much like his fathers. 'A Potter genetic trait that seems to appear in any heir.' Reptilian baby blue eyes looked at him, as the child took the long finger in his mouth. _

"_Let see your father wanted to name you James, so James Vega Potter." Small, but bat like wings flapped a little as the child smiled, likening the name._

"_Jaeseung?" A deep voice called from the door. Dark grey eyes looked up to see his mate standing there. The other dragon looked extremely tired, due to the counsel trying to think up a plan._

"_Come meet our son." He replied signaling the man to come closer. Drakon walked to the bed, and picked up the small, dragonoid. _

"_He is perfect." Drakon replied brushing the thick hair, watching out for too small studs. His mate pushed himself up, while Helga fixed the pillows behind his back._

"_I shall be taken my leave my lord." The large women said bowing. Drakon nodded not paying atteion as the Knucker dragon walked out the room._

"_So did the wizards say what they were going to do with the Luce Sunt?" Jaeseung asked as his mate sat on the bed, handing the child over. James was asleep an snuggled into his carriers chest, when he felt the arms. Drakon pulled his mate close, and rested his head on the thin shoulders. "Drakon?"_

"_They will be sent to the earthly world. There they will live with the decadents of the Night group wizards." He replied._

"_So they well be sent out of this realm? That's good I suppose, I really do not want any harm to fall our son." Jaeseung commented holding the baby closer. _

"_I know love, I know."_

_*A few months later*_

"_We are here today to banish our brethren to the earthly world to live out the rest of their lives." Victor said as he stood in front of a group. All wore baggy clothes haven been stripped of their items, money, and names. Surrounding them was royal people from each kingdom, to witness the banishment. Jaeseung stood close to Drakon watching everyone. James, now a restless 6 month old, held onto is carrier watching with wide eyes. Not that far Abraxas Malfoy stood next to his lover with a hand on his son, seven year old Lucius Malfoy. His lover and Lucius carrier, Angel Celestial Malfoy, was next to his mother as the prince of Angels. _

"_You will regret this Victor." The leader said in a cold, empty tone._

"_I already do Vincent." Victor said to his twin brother. Looking at his brother with said brown eyes, the wizard king turned his back, signaling for the group to be pushed through the portal._

"_I will get my revenge brother, you and these freaks will regret the day you did not side with the lord of light." Vincent yelled being the last to go through the portal. Soon the door closed, allowing many of the wizards and witches to slightly cry for their banned brothers, and sisters._

_*End Flashback*_

"After that life continued the kingdoms were back at peace, with the expectation of the Dark and Moon kingdom. " The lung stated. "Of course werewolves and vampires never did like each other."

"So what happen after that? How did my father enter the wizarding world?" Harry asked wanting to know more.

"Well, while only eleven years passed here, a thousand years passed in the earth world. Victor was by then the time keeper." Jaeseung started. "Seeing as the time had passed, he wanted to re join with his brothers and sisters."

"Why would he call them brother and sisters were they related?" Harry replied.

"No, witch and wizards are very compassion about their kingdom. Every single person is their brother or sister even if they are not related." He explained. "Anyway, Victor had seen how the poor creatures were treated, and how they were starting to breed out to non-magic."

"They told if wizard kind did not inter marry with magic, the wizard kind would die out." Harry stated.

"No, in Magicta Kingdom Squibs, or offspring with little magic are kept in the family. Study had showed that the Squibs who marry any magical creature, was able to produce a wizard child. This is why you see a lot of Half-breeds now and days." Jaeseung started. "Seeing that the magical world was starting to die out the consul came up with the idea of sending children there to study the world."

"So my father was one of the children who went to the world." Harry said it finally dawned on him.

"Yes, James was eleven by then and so excited about going." Jaeseung said sadly.

_*flashback*_

_An eleven year old James ran down the halls of the large, Dragon Castel. Seeing his parents, the boy picked up the speed._

"_Papa!" The young dragon said throwing himself into the thin arms of his carrier. Drakon wrapped his arm around the other to steady the lung._

"_James what did I say about running in the house." Jaeseung scolded the boy._

"_No to. Anyway, I was selected to go to the wizarding world. Of course the Malfoy prince is going to, as well as a few others, but it is going to be awesome." James explained happily. Jaeseung on the other hand did not want his only child to far from him. Due to his illness, they could not have second child, so they treated James like a gift._

"_That's good son." Drakon said messing up the wild hair. "What do you think love." Jaeseung looked down at the large hazel eyes before sighing. _

"_You are allowed to go, but you must send me letters." The lung said hugging the boy close. "It will really hurt to see my baby gone for so long."_

"_Hey!__ I'm not a baby." James whined pushing out of the arms. "I'm a man now." He pouted looking up at his carrier._

"_But you will always be my baby." Jaeseung replied placing kisses on the boys face._

_ *End Flashback*_

"So my father was selected?" Harry said in awe.

"Yes, as was many other children. Every day I would get letters from James, when finally I didn't get any." Jaeseung replied bowing his head. "When I went to find out what was wrong, they said a seal was set on every single portal. I would most likely never see my son again." Seeing the tears starting to fall, Harry reached over and hugged the man. After awhile Jaeseung pushed out of the arms, before smiling at the other. "You look so much like your father, though you do have your grandfather's eyes."

"I get that a lot." Harry said with a grin, sitting back down on the seat pillow. He then watched as the older Lung pulled out a box from the wide sleeves of his hanfu.

"These are the letters I received from your father; I think these will explain what I cannot." Jaeseung said passing the box to the teen. "They are all there up to the last letter he ever sent." Harry grabbed the box, tracing the designs on it. The newly dragonoid knew these letters will tell him what he wanted to know.

'Who is my other parent?'

* * *

**Well here is a new story. No I have not forgotten about Love and Magic. This story is a back up, as I have already a whole chapter planned, while I have a little block, and time to hunt down plot bunnies. **

**There are lands with in the Dragona kingdom. Eastern Land, Western land, southern land, Northern land. Each hold a few different types of dragons.**

**Next chapter Harry reads James' letters, finding out information Dumbledore forgot to fill in.**

**A little about Harry's grandparents (I know this is not cannon, but this is AU and fanfiction)**

**Jaeseung: His mother was a Ti - lung *the earth dragon*(Controls rivers, and waters on earth), and his father was a Korean Yong (Korean Lung dragon). He is the youngest out of six bothers and six sisters, only one born with a submissive title. Great grandson of a T'ien Lung. He is the prince of the eastern land in Dragona.**

**Drakon: His mother was a Scitalis dragon, while his father was a feared fire dragon. Only son of the dragon king.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Family **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a few Oc**

**Warnings: (in chapter 1)**

**Pairings: (In chapter 1)**

**A/N: Drakon is King of Dragona, which has a few lands in it. Jaeseung is just the son of the lord and lady of Eastern Land**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat on his floor bed, the box sitting in front of him. In his head the dragonoid was debating on whether to open it or not.

'It will give me the information I want.' He thought to himself, reaching to open the lid. In it was a letters, upon letter, each stacked by the year they were sent. 'Wow he is so organized, must be driven crazy by his mate.' As Potter were not that organized, and would rather throw things in random places. Picking up the first on he saw it was the first day at Hogwarts.

_*Letter 1*_

_September 1, 1971_

_ Dear Papa,_

_Hello papa how are you and father. Yes, I have been practicing my languages, as I do not want Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather to yell at you. Anyway, I arrived here and was sorted into the Gryffindor house. I also made to new friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius is very fun, while Remus is a little on the quiet side. We are all in the same house of bravery and Courage, but I think I was put in here for my ability to act before thinking. Guess I sound like father more than you papa. Malfoy and Snape were put in Slythrin, of course being the house of cunning perfect for the angel. Well I have to go me and Sirius are going to play a prank on the Pettigrew boy._

_ Love, _

_ James_

_*Letter End*_

'So Sirius was the first wizard my father had met, and seems to hit it off." Harry thought digging in the letters further.

_*Letter 2*_

_1976_

_ Dear Papa,_

_Annyeonghaseyo, papa, see I have been practicing. How you and Father doing, are both of you well. I met someone today at Diagon Alley. I know you said to focus on study, but it was tempting to escape the castle. Anyways, Lily and I were sitting at a small café, when I saw him. His name is Tom Riddle, a half-blood wizard, even a lot of years older than me. I know I was supposed to marry the Wyvern, Wayne, but I cannot help if my dragon chose him. You were engaged to Li before father court you, so I can stay with Tom. Got to go, oh also I have a feeling that Hogwarts is no longer safe. I also thought I saw Vince, but he is dead right?_

_ Love always,_

_ James_

_*Letter End*_

Harry let the letter fall to the bed shocked at the information he just learned. The same mad man who have tried to kill him for fifth teen years was his father, the man who he was suppose to kill.

'But that's impossible, Dumbledore…' He started to think, relation finally dawning n him. 'Dumbledore wouldn't…all this time I was only a pawn for his plans.' This brought the boy deep sadness, before it turn into pure hate. All this time he thought Dumbledore cared for him, when in fact he was using him. Those grandfartherly eyes were always a lie, a lie that a vurnable eleven year boy starving for love fell for. Now that he thinks about, Tom was the same way before becoming the dark lord.

'Tom was raised in an orphanage, where everyone bullied him and was beaten by the owners because he was weird.' Harry thought to himself remembering the memory he saw. 'Dumbledore was the first one he met, and like me, Hogwarts felt like a real home.' So the dragonoid could see how he and Tom were used by the old wizard. Reaching in he pulled out the very bottom letter which is the last one Jaeseung was talking about.

_*Letter*_

_1980_

_ Dear papa, _

_Hey papa are you doing well now, as in your last letter it seems you were getting sick. Hopefully father hasn't driven you crazy with his over protectiveness. Anyway, the portals are messing up even more not allowing any body through, so this may be my last letter. Know I really miss home, and wish for you to see your grandson. His name is Harry Hydrus Potter, and guess what he was born with the Lung dragon gene. Of course he looks just like me with the exception of Tom's mouth and nose, other than that he is truly a Potter. Same thick wild hair, which you were right, that it is a dominate trait for Potters, and he has father bright green eyes. Tom was so excited; he wouldn't put the baby down for a feeding. Young Harry has everyone wrapped around his finger. I'm sorry to hear about the passing of Prince Angel. Lucius was depressed though he tried not to show it, when he heard his carrier had passed. I'm sure queen Serenity is having trouble with the passing of her only son, and I am not surprised if all the kingdoms had a mourning time for him. Everyone did love him, and he would have been a great king._

_Anyways Harry even has made a little friend out of the Malfoy boy. Could you believe he was born a Vampric Angel, of course Severus side did help with it. The baby, Draco, is only a month older than Harry and looks just like Angel. I remember when Lilly placed Tony in the crib with Harry and Draco, Harry had a fit. He would pick up his rattle and hit the boy. Tom says he is just learning a little early to keep what's his. Lucky for us he is too young to learn his dragon ability, and his tail is still small so he can't use it as a weapon._

_Well, I have to go Harry had attacked Tony again with the rattle, and he is crying._

_ Love,_

_ James_

_*letter end*_

Folding up the letter he fell against back ward regretting it when his horns hit the wall. In the letter it seems his father was happy, and Tom didn't sound like a complete arse.

'So what had happened to ruin that happiness?' He thought to himself. Getting up he looked at himself in the mirror to see if he really did look different, and he did. In front of him was not a skinny, short boy but a tall, medium built teen. His hair was slightly longer, and even more untamable covering slightly pointed ears. Like Jaeseung he had scales running down his body, only in a deep black color. Two large stag horns stood out of the black hair, and surprise light. He now stood at a height of 6 ft, with a medium built, and small abs. Now he looked well proportion body wise, and his eyes were still a bright green. Behind him a long, thick tail swayed back and forth, the tip with black hair swayed with it. Feeling over whelmed, Harry rushed out the room and down the hallways before he came into a room. Walking in he saw Jaeseung sitting in front of a tall mirror brushing his long hair.

"Harry what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, putting his brush down, and fixing the long sleeves of his night rode. Harry launched himself into the thin arms, and buried his head the thin chest. Jaeseung was surprised at first when he felt wet drops hitting the gown. The young dragonoid was halfway lying down, as he was still slightly taller than the queen.

"What happen to ruin their Happiness, why I am I such bad luck." Harry cried into the chest of his grandcarrier. Jaeseung smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around the other, and running a hand through messy hair. It was a trick he learned while comforting his husband, as it always clams the Potter's down. The moved calmed his husband, his son, and seemed it worked on his grandson too.

"You are not bad luck child." Jaeseung started having the boy look up at him. "There are things in life we would like to control, but sadly something happen. Sometimes, they happen to other people more, and all you can do is let yourself not sub come to it." He then placed the head back down, rocking the boy, allowing him to cry his eyes out. An hour later Drakon walked into his room, and saw his mate holding their sleepy grandson, as both were now laying down. Smiling he picked up the then blanket, and laid beside is mate before tucking themselves in. For the first time in his life Harry felt warmer, and protected while he slept, with nightmares kept at bay.

* * *

**Alright here is chapter 2. Love and Magic is half way written as I managed to get some plot bunnies. **

**Next chapter  
Harry starts to train, and learn more about the kingdoms, with a look into what is happening in the Wizarding World.**

**Small information for fun.**

**Eastern Dragon colors and meanings**

**Yellow: ****superior, imperial, a symbol of the centre of the Earth. Only a yellow dragon rope was worn by the emperor, son of heaven, and his family.**

**Gold: They have special attributes such as wealth, wisdom, and kindness**

**Blue and Green: Are symbols of East and chief spirits of spring. Blue are pure azure and green represents luck, good fortune, and good health.**

**Red: Associated with storms, the South, the summer, passion, fire, activity, and good fortune.**

**Black: black is associated with storms, the North, winter, vengeance, and worry**

**White: represent autumn, mourning, and death**

**Jaeseung is a blue Eastern Dragon, and Harry is a black Eastern Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money of this. This is purely fan made.**

**Warnings: Slash, Vilonce, Mention Mpreg, Creature Bottom Draco, Creature Top Harry, Adult situations, Bad Dumbledore/Hermione/Ginny/Molly**

**Pairings: HP/DM, Side LM/SS, LM/NM, RW/HG, HP/GW, BZ/NL, CW/RL, RW/OMC, Past TR/JP**

**Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed, since Harry found out the secret of his birth. He had grown close to both his grandparents, though closer to his grandcarrier. Being in this world he felt more at home than he ever did at Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World. It was a perfect place to live, even if it did have it's bad side, all places do. Most times he spent learning sword fighting from his grandfather, before learning proper royal etiquette from Jaeseung. Currently, he was learning how to dance, which he was rather displeased about.

"Is this really necessary?" Harry whined holding the thin waist of his dance partner.

"Look I'm not happy about this either dragon boy." The other person replied. Harry glared down at the boy who was a head shorter than him at 5'11.

"Shut up pretty boy." He said easily dodge a kick aimed at his knee.

"Now boys settle down; Harry with your inauguration, and claim for the thrown it is necessary for you to know how to dance." Jaeseung explained calmly fixing the arm position. He was use to dealing with teaching, as his husband and son hated dancing. The only reason Drakon learned was so he could be the only one to dance with Jaeseung. "Now Harry you will lead Kira in the dance."

Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. Kira Nebula was the son of Gabriel Oceania, prince of the mermaid kingdom, and Hyrosi Nebula lord of the kitsune tribe. He had light tan skins, which brighten ocean blue eyes. Midnight black hair was chin length, and curled slightly before brushed forward giving a small mess look. Though it was not as bad as Harry's bird nest of hair, as Kira called it. His body was leaner, slimmer, and skinnier; that Harry joked he looked like a doll or will float away. When he first met the other, was when his father Hyrosi came to visit the Dragona kingdom. At first start the dragonoid though it was a girl with delicate features from wide eyes, to plump pink lips, and unblemished skin. Of course Harry learned in this world that gender stereotypes were blurred a lot, having confused a woman for a man. Which was the worst day in Harry's life, and learning amazons do not like to be called Sir. He led the dance watching as large cyan blue fox ears twitched every time Harry stumbled. Once he fallen and grabbed the long fluffy tail of the other which earned him a scream, and a jet of water shot at him. After a few hours of practice Harry had finally got the hang of it.

"See look I got it meaning no more practice." Harry said earning a proud hug from his grandcarrier.

"Which my tail is very thankful for." Kira commented brushing the tail with his hand.

"Well your tail is too long, and needs to stay out the way." Harry shrugged which this time earned an object at his way, hitting the mark dead on. Now they were both friends but Harry loved to piss the other off.

~HPDM~

In London, at Grimmaud Place, number twelve, everything was in chaos. The order was arguing over each other about the disappearance of Harry Potter.

"How can a boy up and disappear." Moody said watching how everyone tried to talk over each other.

"He was supposed to be safe there!" Shacklebolt added. Dumbledore watched as everyone fought, over the disappearance. Ignoring the bunch he wonders how the portals were able to open. The old wizard Vincent had said the seal will block the gates, allowing him to have better control over the boy. He needs the son of James and Tom to defeat anyone in his way starting with Voldamort.

'Some one must have interfered with the spell, but who?' He thought to himself never knowing how close to the truth he was.

_*Rewind 1980*_

_James shut the door to the nursery where a four month Harry stood watching. Rushing to the crib he picked the baby up, and placed him the corner. _

"_I cannot let this happen." James whispered brushing the messy hair out the baby's eyes. "Now Harry I want you to know I will always love. I'm sorry you could not meet your grandparents." Tears started to trail down his cheeck. Using his finger he made a small cut on the baby's arm, enough to get a few drops of the child's blood. He placed a barrier around the baby, before lighting a circle with his dragon fire. James knew the flames would not harm the baby, but will keep the child away while he finished the ritual. It was an old one used only in times of desperation, as it called for the very thing everyone needs, and that's life. Standing up James could hear footsteps getting closer. _

"_Mother who protects all I, James Vega Potter, Prince of Dragona pleads for a pact. That all portals should be closed till the child is of the age of fifteen." Vines started to make a circle around them slowly climbing up the dragon's leg. Whipping the Harry's blood on the white petal James looked up to see Harry pushing against the barrier. _

"_I also call for the protection of my only son Harry Hydrus Potter-Riddle. My price is…" The voices got louder as tears fell harder. 'I'm sorry Harry.' "My price is my life, Mother of all this is my price." He finished just as the footsteps had gotten closer. A sharp pain bloomed in his chest as he looked down at one of the large vines was stick out of his chest. _

'_Your price is accepted child, may you rest and wait for your happiness.' A sweet voice said in his head. James smiled sadly before looking back at his son, who looked completely human. _

'_I'm sorry Tom and Harry. I love both of you.' With that finally thought he fell to the floor, a puddle of blood forming by the time the door busted open by the order. By the time Tom came rushing back from the raid with the ministry, his lover was dead and son missing._

_*Back to 1995*_

While the order argued inside, Remus stood outside in the weed filled garden of the Black's family home. Sitting on the bench he had his head hung low, tears treating to fall. First he had lost his best friend fifteen years ago, and then lost Sirius to the veil, now his only godson was missing, and no one knew where he was. He felt lost, many years him and Sirius promised to James grave that they would always protect Harry. Yet Sirius was placed in Azkaban so he could not get Harry, and he was a werewolf so they refused to hand over custody, to an animal, as they put it. Now when they finally get him, the boy is gone again. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, to see Charlie Weasley looking at him. Charlie had always had a crush on the older man, which made is mother furious.

"Thinking of what happen." The dragon trainer said sitting down next to the man. He had come back from Romania after he was in an incident with one of the dragons. Now he walked around with a fake arm, which was spelled to act like a real arm.

"Yes, he was supposed to be safe there. No one was supposed to know where he was." Remus started tears falling harder. The red head wrapped his arm around the other male pulling him close.

"Many say Voldamort got a hold of him." Charlie answered trying to comfort him.

"No, he wouldn't want to hurt Harry directly." Remus whispered to himself hoping the other didn't hear him. After the revival of Voldamort, Remus knew Tom was hidden deep in Voldamort, but the demon was stronger. Even if Voldamort had control of the body, and soul, Tom had little control which was why Voldamort could not touch Harry.

'I hope he is alright.' Remus thought letting himself be comforted by the younger boy.

~HPDM~

In the Malfoy Manor Lucius watched as the dark lord paced back and forth. He had just caught wind of the boy's disappearance and was less than happy. The angel knew this was not the man he followed long ago; this was a demon walking around as Tom Riddle. He knew what had happen; everyone from Alysemum could feel it, feel the portals were able to open. It was a secret that most of the so called wizards came from another realm, which is why he was assure no can feel it.

"How can that boy just vanish?" Voldamort hissed, clenching his fist. Many of the death eaters fell to his anger, others stayed quiet hopping he would not turn his attention on them. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the group, who grabbed the dead ones to get rid of them. Lucius walked out of the room to his study. Once in there he sat down and placed his hand in his hands. On his desk he caught a picture of him when he was very young. It was a four year old Lucius being held by his carrier, who had a bright smile. Picking it up the picture frame he traced the face of the other man. He truly loved his mother, as he like the call the man, as he was always there for him. Bright, clear grey eyes shinned like gems that stuck out of a peach color skin. A round face was framed by slightly curled, white blond locks that were as white as snow. Pink bow shaped lips were pulled into a genuine smile that he only saw on the man when he was happy. His carrier, Angel, was struck down in illness by the very disease that killed hundreds of angels. Lucius knew his father cared less for his wife, so it was no surprised when he father was found dead at a whore house. Sometimes Lucius wonder how the man could put up with someone as cruel as his father, who was just a lowly common angel. He remembered asking his carrier why his wings were so different from the man, and lucius.

_*Rewind Alysemum five year old Lucius*_

_A five year old Lucius walked down the stone walkway of the Malfoy garden. It was filled with all kinds of flowers from rare to common. His small white wings were tucked behind his back, showing between his long white blond hair. The young angel was too young for his halo, so he wore a silver vine wreath crown. Finally he came to his carrier who was sitting by the water fountain, large white wings that faded purple was spread out a little, yet curled around the man's thin arms. On his head was a thorn halo that was covered in White, and red roses. _

"_Mama." Lucius said he got in front of the angel, arms raised. Smiling, Angel picked up the boy placing him on his lap. _

"_What is my little Lucius doing out here. You're supposed to be studying." Angle asked brushing the long hair._

"_I finished by lesson, Mama I have a question." The four year asked looking at the taller angel. _

"_Of course Love you can ask Mama anything." Angel replied with a smile._

"_Why are your wings different from me, and father? Is it because I and father are common angels?" Lucius asked touching to soft feathers._

"_You see Lucius, my wings are a lot less common than the white ones everyone else have. Just because your wings do not match mine does not mean you're common. Remember you are still prince of angels." Angel answered the boy._

"_But why does grandmother have golden wings?" Angel sighed before smiling gently. _

"_My mother wings are golden because she is a royal angel, she rules all angels." Lucius nodded before taking his wing._

"_So I am still a prince, just with the white wings common in angels." Angel nodded kissing the top of the child's head._

"_No matter what Lucius you are a prince, and I will love regardless of what your wings look like." The boy nodded before burying his head against the thin chest._

_*Back to present*_

Lucius always felt loved in the arms of his mother, while to his father he was only the thing to secure his spot in the royal family.

"Lucius." He looked up at the voice who called him. Severus stood in the doorway looking tired, and worn out.

"How is he love?" Lucius asked about their son. The vampire made his way to the angel before sitting in the blond lab.

"Better, his halo finally formed and his wings are finally in their junior stage, but are still huge." Severus replied warping his arm around the blond, burying his face against the neck.

"Do you know what they are?" Lucius asked not having seen his son since this morning.

"Lucius they are just like your carrier." Severus whispered feeling the man stiffen. When Draco was born he was born with small white wings, fangs, and grey eyes with starburst red in them. So naturally Lucius thought his son would just have white wings but he was just proven wrong.

"Only difference is that the wings faded into red, not the purple your mother had." The vampire added. Being a vampric angel it was natural for Draco to get some genes from his vampire half.

"So not only looks like mother, but has the same angel genetics." Lucius sighed before standing up. Severus followed the man out and up the stairs to their son's room. The two glared as they passed Nott wonder why he was so close to their boy's room. Opening up the door the older angel walked over to the bed where is son slept. As he looked down at his beloved son, he could see resembles of his dead mother. The large wings laid against the bed as the boy slept on his side. As he did not know who to retract them yet, the boy was stuck with them sticking out. A pillow supported his head but left room for his halo not to get in the way. Looking at his son he decided it was time to take his son back to his home realm, away from the crazy mess of this world. Now that the portals were open it was easier for them to travel between them.

"Love now that the portals are open, let's go back home." Lucius said turning to look at the man.

"But what if the dark lord questions our disappearance?" Severus asked knowing it would not be a pretty sight if the dark lord knew some of his followers left.

"Just for a little while then we will leave Draco in the safety of my grandmother." Lucius said wrapping his arms around the waist. Thinking Severus laid his head against the chest of his husband. It would be great to be back at the Dark Blood castle, and visiting his family. Plus Draco could be safe under the watchful eye of Serenity Malfoy. Severus remembered the woman, who was beautiful but cold like the statues that muggles built. She loved Angel very much, as her only son and child, so she would protect Draco like Angel.

"Alright love for Draco." Severus replied kissing the man.

"Thank you." Lucius said letting his mask slip. He loved Severus more than anything else in the world, still remembering what his mother told him.

'If you have someone you love, and they love you back do not every let them go, no matter what.'

* * *

**Well here is chapter 3. Love and Magic is coming along, so should be posted soon.**

**Little Information**

**Kira Nebula: He is a Kitsune-Mermaid mix so he has the ears and tails most half breeds from animal demons have. Being his carrier is a mermaid (Merman) that is where he gets the cyan coloring and the ability of water. So unlike fox fire, he has Fox water.**

**Gabriel Oceania: Prince of the Mermaid, twin brother of Gabriela. Lives in the Shell castle on land, with his husband Hyrosi.**

**Hyrosi Nebula: Lord of the kitsune tribe, in the kingdom of Animalia. Husband of Gabriel and father of Kira. Is a two tail Zenko foxed, Grandson of two Kyubi no kitsune (nine tail foxes) Grandfather was Nogitsune and Grandmother was a Zenko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money off of this. The story is purely fan made.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mention Mpreg, Adult situation, Vilonce, Top Harry, Bottom Draco, AU, Bad Dumbledore/Molly/Ginny/Hermione**

**Pairings: HP/DM, side LM/SS, RW/OMC, CW/RL, minor RW/HG past TR/JP and HP/GW**

**A/N: Note for my stories do not think of the actors. I usually go by description in the books.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At Malfoy manor Draco was starting to wake up. Medium sized white, falcon like wings stretched with the long, slim, body.

"Father?" Draco called thinking the man would come see if he needed anything. Sitting up he let his wings pull to his body, as his long legs hung off the bed. 'He must be busy with the Dark Lord.' He thought, reaching up to touch the halo like crown that rested on his head. The blond's long fingers brushed along the soft petals, before sighing. He finally had gotten a halo, proving both his parents wrong. Pushing himself up, his cotton white empire gown fell to mid thigh, haven been pushed up while he slept. Walking to the door he opened it to stick his head out in the hall. Even at a young age he was never able to retract his wings, having to glamour them out of sight. He knew he was not allowed to leave his room in fear others may see his true self, but he was so hungry. Having been without blood for a month, he was starting to crave it. Walking out he was soon greeted by one of the new Death Eater recruits.

"Well, look what we have here little Malfoy finally out to join the big boys." The gruff voice said as he walked to the other. "Such pretty little wings, to go with your pretty little body." Draco watched the other get closer to run a hand against the smoothie skin of the blonds face. He could hear the blood pumping through the man's veins, and decided he would do for now. Soon the emotionless face turned into a seductive smile, as he grabbed the hand.

"Why yes little Malfoy is out for a walk." Draco said wrapping his mouth around one of the digits, causing the Death Eaters heart pump faster. With half lidded eyes he pushed his slim body against the other wider one. "I can see what exactly you want to do this little Malfoy." Quickly the man's hands roamed the body before stopping to grab the boy's bottom. Grinning cruelly the blond used his fangs to sink into the neck before draining the man. It was a little harder as the man was a head or so taller than the blonds 5'10. Soon the body froze for trying to wedge the smaller body off, but with the others strength it was hard. The Death Eater started too slid to the floor lifeless, when Draco let go. Being the first time he ever drank from a live host, he was quiet messy with it.

"Dragon, what are you doing out of your room?" Severus asked looking at the body of the grown man.

"I was hungry." Draco stated simply shrugging his thin shoulders. Sighing, the vampire walked up to the blond using his sleeve to clean the blood off the porcelain face. He had hoped to get there before Draco awoke, so this wouldn't happen. Vampires were by nature sexual creatures, using seduction to claim their prey, while angels were a lot more complicated. Being a vampric angel his son would be conflicted between his two sides, and angels alone were not that light. His son was highly untrained in both vampire and angel ways, though the fault lies on Lucius, and him. Severus wanted to wait till Draco was little more stable, as angels were highly unstable creatures. He and Lucius both knew the chance for an offspring was slim, let alone a vampric angel, but they loved their mircal. They knew how unstable a creature of Draco's standers, and how difficult it would to raise on away from a group of angels or vampires. Lucius eldest half brother, who sadly passed two years before Lucius was born, was a vampric angel.

"Now Draco I told you I was going to train you later, look at the mess you made on your clothes." Severus scolds softly, before taking the boy to his room. The body would be gotten rid of later, as he need the boy to pack.

Once in the room Draco went to the adorned bathroom with some clothes. Severus set out to pack everything the blond had. Inside the bathroom the said boy was looking at himself in the mirror. He had always been slimmer, leaner than boys his age, just not where you could see his ribs. Draco learned when his was in third year just exactly what the girls even. From his slim form, to peach skin, cold doe like eyes, and mostly his long legs. Yes he was envied by many of the girls and women at Hogwarts some even going as far as trying to belittling him for his beauty. He could care less about the girls; the problem was the majority of males couldn't keep their hands off. Many never believed he was the son of Severus Snape.

'Price for being beautiful.' He thought picking up the white mid thigh shorts, before buttoning them on his slightly wide hips. After that he put on an open back, black baggy shirt and white dragon leather knee high boots. Many asked why such a pretty boy like him was so cold, but Draco never knew how to answer. His father just always told him never to let emotions slip, as it would be dangerous for the boy. Even now he never understood what his father said that. Walking out of the bathroom, he spotted both his parents standing there.

"Let's go Dragon." Lucius said picking up the shrunken trunk. Draco cocked his head to the side, with a questioned look.

"Why?" He asked curious to where they were going, as they rarely leave the house.

"We are taking you to our home realm of Alysemum." Severus said grabbing his son's hand. All three slipped out the front door, and out the gate. Making sure no one was around; Lucius summoned a white door that had silver designs.

"This will take us straight to Angelicas Kingdom." Lucius said waiting for his mate and son to enter, before following. 'Home sweet home.' He thought as they stood in front of the stone gate of Malfoy castle.

~HPDM~

In the large Kingdom of Dragona, Harry was getting ready for the ball. It was for the dragon kingdom, while the ball for the rest of the kingdoms was next week. Harry sighed as he stood on the stood letting, the maid measure his new clothing. He always hated getting ready for dances, and mingling with people, and from what he heard his grandfather didn't like it either.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Harry asked to himself as the maids fixed the knee length coat. It was a deep red color made of velvet, with wide cuffs that had a golden braid design, as well as on the collar. The white thin shirt had a collar and open placket, that a golden dragon laid on. Black suede pants were tucked into brown leather boots, and if he had a sword, Harry would have thought he was a pirate.

"You look wonderful Harry." Jaeseung said carrying a small wooden box as he walked in. He had on his usual kind smile, as he placed the box of the desk.

"It's so stuffy." Harry complained, causing the older male to laugh.

"Well you have to wear it. Trust me your grandfather was not too happy about his outfit either." Jaeseung replied as he took out the crown that was in the box. He had just got done chasing his husband around, who rather be in bed and naked.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the object in the male's hand. Jaeseung wore a, what the young lung learned was a females Hanfu, which was a gift from the ti-lungs mother Xia. It was blue in color with a white ribbon holding it together. His hair was in its usual half ponytail, while a silver tiara sat on his head.

"Your crown of course." The man replied placing it on the wild hair, which was a fight. "There perfect." It was a wide crown that had a reddish yellow gem on the front, sitting perfectly enough not to be uncomfortable on his horns. Though the down side it did make his hair even more untamable. Soon the door opens to show a bashful, king who was scratching the back of his head.

"Love it seems I missed placed my crown." Drakon laughed nervously. It surprised Harry how laid back, and somewhat childish his grandfather could be. But when he was in the public eye of king he turned into a regal, proud man. Jaeseung sighed placing his hand on his face.

"How exactly did you lose it?" He asked calmly walking toward his mate.

"Well, I just sat it down, and poof it's gone." Drakon replied waving his hand in the air. Jaeseung just smiled and patted the tan cheeck.

"How about we go find it then." He walked out his husband following him. Harry reached up to touch the crown only to hear Jaeseung's voice. "Harry Hydrus Potter don't you dare touch that crown." Even if it was said calmly, Harry quickly pulled his hand away. His grandfather was lucky to have someone like Jaeseung. The older lung was a saint for not having to kill the dominate dragon for his antics.

'I wonder if will meet some like that.' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 4. Thanks to all that review and follow, glad to know people like this too. Anyways, next chapter will be the ball, and Draco finally meets other angels, and his great grandmother Serenity Malfoy.**

**Little Info (What Severus means about angels)**

**Note my angels are very different from what others believe (they are inspired by some movies –The prophesy, Legion, ect. -and how I see them.)**

_**Angels: Angel's are not like muggles believe to be. Like stated in Love and Magic, Angels have the emotional span of a rock. Meaning they usually have no emotions what so ever, and have trouble understanding the basics of an emotion. They are very cold to the touch, and sometimes talks in a very unemotional tone. Now they can feel love, but it's does get hard for them to understand it. They are also very touchy feely, as they kiss each other's cheeks when they meet. Angels have a serious dislike of vampires and loners. If muggles see one means they or a family member will die. As they are not above taking a life.**_

_**What Severus means by unstable, is if an angel does feel they go a little too extreme. So most are emotional unstable, meaning their emotions are everywhere. Examples of angel who were unstable emotionally were Angel, who switched moods faster than bullet train. Though he was good at keeping it under control he did have his moments. The half brother Severus is talking about is from Angel's lover, who left him. The boy took his life later on in life, though many believed he was murdered by an angry Abraxas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Family**

**Pairings: HP/DM; side LM/SS, CW/RL, RW/OMC, past TR/JP, minor RW/HG and HP/GW**

**Warnings: Below**

**Adult situations  
Mpreg  
Vilonce  
some gore  
Creature, Grey Harry  
Creature, Dark, cross-dressing Draco  
Drama  
Romance**

**Edit: Fixed some mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the ball room of Dragona Castle, Harry watched as many of the dragons gathered. After meeting half of the royal dragons, all he wanted was to fall into his bed and sleep. Drinking his wine, he watched as Drakon walked forward with two other adult dragons.

"Harry meet your grandparents on my side, my mother Sicilia and my father Firgea." The king said pulling the boy next to him. Sicilia was a beautiful dragonoid, with long white hair tinted a slight rainbow colored. Eyes were a bright, golden color resembling golden nuggets. Her scales were tinted a rainbow him, matching her large bat like wings. Fair skin completed the eternal, bright look, which sure enough caused people to look. A think arm was wrapped around her waist, attached to a strong tall body. Firgea was a large, built man with messy dark red hair, and bright green eyes. Like the scales on all dragonoid, his were a deep red color blending with the dark tan skin. Harry could easily see where his grandfather had gotten his looks from.

"Great Grandmother and great grandfather." Harry greeted bowing his head to the two older dragons.

"Call us by our names, you make us sound old." Sicilia commented with a low laugh. She than eyed her great grandson up, and down. "He looks just like James, and the Potters."

"Well of course we Potters are strong so our genes are strong." Firgea replied in a deep, gruff voice causing Harry and the others laugh.

"Jaeseung." Drakon called as his lover was walking toward them with a tall woman. "Lady Xia." He added bowing slightly to the women.

"Harry meet my Mǔqīn, Xia." Jaeseung said introducing the women. Xia was a beautiful women standing at 5'10, with long silky black hair and fair milky skin. Her scales like her son were a bright blue color, meaning she had to be a Ti-lung dragon.

"Uh…Nǐ hǎo zēngzǔmǔ." Harry replied trying to remember what he had practice over and over. Of course being bad at studying it was the only thing he could say. 'I suck at learning.' The women looked surprised at first before holding in a laugh. Seeing her great grandson pause trying to think she shook her head.

"It is fine Harry; you can just call me Xia." She said in perfect English which shocked him a little.

"Harry lungs are known to be wises, and all knowing dragons so they know a lot, adapting very easily. Smart asses are what they really are." Drakon thought he whispered in Harry's ear. Looking he saw Jaeseung glare, but Xia looking amuse. He quickly caught what he said before he started scratching his cheeck nervously. "Of course not all Lungs just certain ones." He tried to laugh it off.

"Drakon it is fine, I do not take it to heart." Xia replied her black eyes closing as she laughs silently behind her hand. Jaeseung sighed before hitting his husband on the back. "Anyway, Sicilia is right he looks just like James, with the Potters eyes."

"Yes, he is also a great mixture between both races of dragons." The other women added. "Dear Xia, did Kang-Dae not make it tonight." Xia looked at the other dragon before shaking her head.

"Kang did not feel like socializing tonight." She replied patting her white Hanfu. "Anyway did Harry ever transform yet?" Sicilia looked at the boy asking the same question.

"No though we are working on it. In two weeks time he will be going to study under Gou Mang." Jaeseung replied answering for a confused Harry.

"Gou Mang will be an excellent teacher." Xia said knowing the oldest, and wises Lung dragon. Harry watched the adults talk before slipping away, wanting some fresh air. As he got to the doors leading to the garden he was stopped by a tall, lean blond.

"Prince Harry, my don't you look just like James, well minus the eyes, and holding a dominate title." The man said. "But first let me introduce myself, I am Wayne Vernia." He added with a down.

'The one my carrier was engaged too. Looks like a prick.' He thought to himself. Wayne was a tall, skinny man with dirty blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He was every bit an aristocrat, and looked like he sniffed a fart. 'Worst then Lucius Malfoy's face.'

"Wayne the wyvern, the one my carrier left for a half blood wizard." The younger dragonoid replied.

"Yes, I and James were supposed to wed on our sixteenth birthday." He answered with a frown."Anyways, let me introduce my children; they are the same age as you." Wayne added beckoning two other dragonoid. One was a girl; the other was a boy who was shyly hiding behind his bangs.

"Your highness, I am Belladonna Vernia." She greeted, while bowing lowly. The girl was an average looking girl with no fine features. Her dark brown hair was held in pigtails, and she had her father's eyes. A hideous lime green dress clung to her semi flat body, squeezing at the chest to make them look better. Her scales were in a dark brown color, matching her wings and fair skin.

"Good evening my prince, I am the youngest son Romeo Vernia." The son said bowing at the waist with his hand on his chest. Unlike his sister he was paler with Wheat blond hair, pale yellow scales, and amber colored eyes. He was tall like his father, but still a head or two shorter than the prince.

"It is nice to meet both of you." Harry said trying to walk pass only to be pulled into a dance with Belladonna. 'Great can my night get any worst?'

~HPDM~

Draco eyed the large door of a monetary; where he learned the angels were gather for a meeting. In front of the door stood two large, angels, which Draco knew were solider angels by the silver wings. Behind him his parents were talking amongst themselves.

"Love, are you sure you want me to go in? You know how much angels dislike vampires." Severus asked feeling the man tighten his grip on the vampire's waist. Besides reapers and demons, vampires were the third enemy of the angels. Many still held a large hatred for vampires, with the exception of Angel and Serenity Malfoy.

"Severus you are my husband, my mate, and you have every right to stand by me in front of all these creatures." Lucius answered. Draco forgetting his parents headed up the stone steps, to the door. The two guards did not flinch as the blond stood in fort of them, and eyeing them curiously. Both stood towered over him at 6'4, with muscles as hard as rocks. They wore armor similar to gladiators of old Rome, who fought in the coliseum. Curious the blond reached out, brushing his long finger down the silver wings. It was smooth, a cold to the touch, much like the metal on a blade. Wincing he pulled back his finger to see a finely thin cut, which started to bleed. Putting, it in his mouth he watched as the spears moved allowing him access to the door. The sleeves of his baggy shirt fell to his elbows, as he reached up to push open the large doors. Without his parents he entered the dimly light building.

Lucius grinned as he won the argument, Severus having gave in to his dominate lover.

'Let's go Draco." He said looking to see his son had disappeared. "Draco?" Both looked to see the large, buildings door slid close, and the spears fall back into place. 'He went in by himself!' He thought to himself, fearing for his beloved son. Rumors spread about the sudden death of his older brother, and Lucius knew how cruel the creatures can be.

"Calm yourself Lucius, do you think Serenity will let any of them hurt him. Besides if the solider angels let him through, he was deemed safe." Severus said trying to calm the panicky blond.

"My grandmother is known for her unpredictable behavior, love." Lucius replied with a frown, and hoping his grandmother will not do anything rash. 'After all she hated my father.'

Inside, Draco felt all eyes turn on him from the angels present. Looking around he saw many wing colors, and solider were lined against the wall. In front a tall, curvy straighten from looking over a map.

'This must be my great grandmother.' He thought to himself as she stood still. She was a beautiful women with long white hair held in a high ponytail, and aristocratic features. Skin had ivory color skin, and her eyes were grey, resembling the cold bricks that held this building together. Large, eagle like wings were golden in color, much like the golden halo that rested on her head. Her body was covered by a black, mid thigh dress with open bell sleeves, completed with a waist cincher, and feathered shoulder straps. Spartan heeled sandals covered he feet, as a floor length mesh train, adorned with small star, barley touched the floor. A large sword hung from her waist, showing that not only was she the queen, but also a warrior.

"Sorry for the intrusion." He said slightly bowing. "I am Draco Malfoy, son of the angel Lucius Malfoy, and the Vampire Severus Snape." With that many whispers broke out amongst the crowd of angels. If the women was shocked she hid it very well. Walking around the table, the queen angel walked down the steps till she stood in front of the blond. The angel was taller than him at 5'11, as she had to grip his chin for him to look in her eyes. Golden wings wrapped forward nearly covering the boy, while his smaller ones faced down in submission.

"A vampric angel." She said looking into the boys eyes. Draco could swear that she was looking to his very soul, which sent a cold, shiver through his body.

"Grandmother." Lucius greeted walking through the door, causing both royal angels to look at him. Severus stood up straight as he walked next to his husband, mask firmly in place. Angels were the type of creature could tell what emotions you are hiding, even if some barley have any themselves. The creatures, who mortals thought were kind, used emotion in their favor, destroying a person mentally. Most angels had a warp sense of right, and wrong, never seeing that they are in the wrong. Serenity looked at her grandson before looking at the man next to him.

"Lucius, so you are back." She said voice empty, her grip tightening on Draco.

"Maybe, we should talk back at the castle, Serenity. After, I go visit my mother's grave." Lucius said as Severus grabbed Draco's head.

"Yes, we will talk back at the castle." She said as they walked out. "This meeting is over." With that she followed the group out, leaving her second in command take control.

In a large field, where many dead angels laid, a large mausoleum stood on top of a hill. It was white in color, as vines crept up the granite walls, showing its age. A large, evergreen stood next to it, with a bench sitting under it. A small breeze blew, picking up fallen leaves and spreading them around.

"So this is where my grandcarrier is kept." Draco asked as they walked up the stone pathway.

"Yes, he and my older brother are placed here." Lucius replied as he pushed open the Iron Gate, that lead stair heading down. Walking down the torches lit up themselves every time someone passed. At the bottom was a large room, where two glass coffins rested. "Draco, this is my carrier Angel Celestial Malfoy." Severus stepped by his lover holding the others hand as their son stepped forward. As grey-red eyes looked through the glass, surprised how closely he looked like the other angel. He looked like an older Draco, and lay on a bed of white roses. His large duel colored wings were covered in the vines of said roses. A simple white, ruffled gown covered the thin frame, as the flower crown sat on his head.

"How he died?" Draco asked seeing as his father stepped closer. Before the blond could answer someone beat him to it.

"My son was very ill, even before the birth of your father." Serenity said standing on the last step. "Even before Lucius left for the earth world, he was sick."

"Angel was a kind person Serenity, and I am sorry we lost someone a great as him." Severus said bowing. Even if the old prince was unstable emotionally, he was extremely kind, even to vampires. The vampire even met the blond when had visit the Dark kingdom. He was the only angel that vampires, reapers, and demons respected. The women shrugged, walking closer to the coffin.

"I see my father was not put next to mother." Lucius said watching as the queens eyes darkened.

"He had no right to be rested here; this is for the royal family only." Serenity replied coldly.

"Sad my father died, though it is weird that he died of a heart attack, when angels have no heart." The blond commented back. The queen shrugged not looking up from the face of her son.

"Yes, such a sad sight that he died in a whore house." She answered back. Lucius knew he would get nothing out of her, as she was as hard as stone and kept things under wraps. Even if his father was a bastard, he was still the blond's father. Draco ignoring the others walked to the other coffin. Unlike the other this was slightly frosted, with a bed of red roses. The man was tall, and slim having deep black hair, with peach colored skin. Large white/pink wings were covered in red roses, much like the other. He looked much like the other angel, showing Draco that the traits ran strong in the blood line.

"Falcon Malfoy, the very first vampric angel ever born." The blond jumped as the women stood next to him.

"How did he die?" Draco asked looking up at the women.

"Much like his my son, his mother, he had very erratic emotions. So one day he took his life." She answered the boy's question.

"But is it weird that first he took his life, and that his mother fell ill." Serenity looked into the eyes that resembled her son and grandson. With a small smile, she ran a hand through white hair.

"It does seem weird doesn't young one." She said still looking at the blond.

"Lady Serenity, may I and Lucius talk with you outside alone." Severus asked watching the women turn. Nodding, she led the two men up the stairs as Draco stayed behind.

"You must have been very lonely." He whispered to the body kept in the glass coffin. Draco jumped when he thought red grey eyes looking back at him. Looking again he saw they were still, closed and he let a small smile make its way to his face. 'I know how you feel.'

Outside, Serenity stood in front of the men as they explained their story.

"So can you watch over Draco for us, I know he will be safe under your watch." Lucius said pleading to his grandmother.

"Of course, he is after all my great grandson, and heir to the throne." Serenity replied, causing the men to let out a sigh of relief. Severus knew he had nothing to worry about, even if the women had an unpredictable personality, but she will never hurt a close family member. With the way Draco looked he would be protected like a precious gem, having lost Falcon, then Angel she would lose Draco either. Though, it did sadden Severus that he would be far away from his baby boy.

'He is safer here.' He repeated to himself. The adults then head back down to find said blond draped over a stone bench, kneeling on the ground fast asleep.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 5; I have been busy and lost track of time. Next chapter Harry and Draco met, while in the wizarding world everything is out of control. The reason Draco is heir instead of Lucius is Serenity does not like her grandson much, as he looks just like his father. Also, it is the queen who chooses someone from her family.**

**Facts**

**Vampires: In my stories there are many kind of vampires, ranging from all over. Unlike angel, who can be emotionally impaired, Vampires are the opposite. They feel emotions, and love but only to their mates. By nature they are very sexual, and will usually use seduction or sex to get the prey to fall. No they do not sparkle in the sun, in mine the weaker ones go poof in the sun. Severus is a common vampire, so he does have to avoid direct sunlight.**

**Reapers: They are a sub group of angels. Unlike their counterparts they do have erratic behavior, but usually cause chaos, especially in the earth world. Their basically your neighbor hood psychopath.**

**Demons: They are many types and live in a kingdom next to the Reapers land and the angel kingdom. Angels are always at war with them, and the only emotions they feel are hate, and anger. The demons are very sadistic, and rival the angels in unpredictable behavior.**

**Scitalis (dragon): Multi colored two leg dragons, in medieval bestiary. It is such a beautiful sight that people stop to admire it, where it swoops down and swallows its prey.**

**Gou Mang: Chinese cosmic dragon, accompanied by Rou Shou, both messengers of the sky gods. They fly together, and are T'ien Lungs. He promotes longevity, and his messages are filled with hope and fortune. He also brings spring, and associated with the East.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this. Everything but plot and OC belongs to J.R.K**

**Pairings:**

**HPxDM  
RWxOMC  
Side  
LMxSS  
CWxRL  
RWxHG  
HPxGW**

**Past  
TRxJP**

**Note: In this story Tom and Voldamort are two different people. As Tom was brought back, instead of Tom, it was a demon aka Voldamort. Though there is a small piece of Tom's soul left which is why Voldamort cannot touch Harry.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A week had passed since Draco was left in the Angel Kingdom, Angelinos. His parents were back in the Wizarding World to make sure no wizard finds the portals. Long fingers pushed clothes away, before choosing a mint blue dress.

'Perfect.' He though laying the dress on the canopy king sized bed. The blond did not care what others would think, because if it looked good on him, he will ware it. Taking his clothes off, he put the outfit one, before checking himself in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, with a straight neckline, and off the shoulder, lace, 1' sleeves. The bodice was runched with a golden embellishment that trimmed the empire waist. Its skirt was layered giving a flowy look, being long in the back, and short in the front. The back was open allowing the duel colored wings room to stretch and move.

'I knew this would look good on me.' The blond thought while smiling. 'Of course I always look good.' Sitting down at his vanity, he proceeds to put on the baby blue eye line he had gotten from the Wizarding World. He used a tinted baby blue mascara, to make his long lash show more. Reaching down he tied up the white, knee high, 2' heel boots. He completed it with a baby blue cuff that was tied by white back ribbon. To finish the outfit he placed ruby stackable bracelets on his thin wrist.

"Are you ready?" An empty voice said from the door. Looking through the mirror he saw Serenity standing by the door. Draco learned the angel was very different from many royal women he had met. She rarely wore a dress, and this ball was no exceptions. The women wore pants Draco usually seen on English riders, back in England that tucked into a pair of tight brown boots. Her upper half was covered with a white satin corset, with a gilded cross. Her satin mesh, train cape completed her outfit, as well as the sword tied to her side. With her hair in a high pony tail, Draco thought she looked like one of those prince in the fairytales he was told.

"Yes, I am ready to go. Just finished actually." He answered turning to face the women. Serenity smiled before stepping forward a long box, was in her hand.

"Well, this is for you. It is a Royal family necklace, my son wanted to pass down." Draco reached out and took the box from the women. "Lucius never wanted to wear it, claiming men do not wear jewelry." Inside was a beautiful necklace, which had a strange glow to the gem. It was a good sized red diamond, wrapped in a thorn like, thin silver, and shaped as a heart. Holding it was a thin, silver chain that had small crystal stars.

"It's beautiful." Draco whispered taking the small object out.

"It is made from silver, found in the elf kingdom of Elvira, forged in the fairy kingdom of Anthiensa." Serenity said. "The necklace was a gift from the vampire king who was fond of my son." Draco placed the necklace on before looking back up at his grandmother in shock, and confusion.

"The vampire king, which means." The blond thought out loud, but was cut off by Serenity petting his hair.

"It is something you do not need to worry yourself about. Everyone has secrets that should remain with the dead." Serenity replied taking the hand. "Now, let's go before we are late." The blond just nodded and followed the women. "You will understand when you are older Dragon."

~HPDM~

Elsewhere Harry stood by the stairs to greet everyone who arrived. Being that this was held for the other royals, from the other kingdoms, the prince had to greet every one of them. The teen was bored as hell, and was tired of all the fake smiles he received.

"Introducing, Prince Gabriel Oceania, his husband Lord Hyrosi Nebula, and Prince Kira Nebula." The announcer said as the group arrived.

"Price Gabriel, Lord Hyrosi." Harry greeted with a bow.

"Prince Harry it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Gabriel answered in a sing a like voice. Harry could tell were Kira had gotten his looks from. The merman was tall, with a small lean body, and wavy cyan blue hair. His eyes were a clear ocean blue, sticking out on his light tan skin that held a slightly glimmer to it, much like when a fish is out of water. He wore an outfit similar to those of a belly dance, in a blue color, which also sparkled a bit.

"Prince Harry." Hyrosi said bowing back to the boy. Harry thought the two were like beauty and the beast, Gabriel being beauty, and Hyrosi being the beast. He was a large fox, which stood on two legs, with twin tails. His fur was a deep rich brown color, matching his deep dark brown eyes. The fox wore an Edo era Kamishimo, and had a long sword attached to it.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you. You were always in meetings so I could never introduce myself. Kira talks very highly of both of you." He said looking at the boy, not surprised by the dress he wore. In this realm Harry was adapting to gender lines being blurred so much that he was getting use at how to tell the different. While you had some average, ugly creatures, you had males who are mistake for female, and females mistaken for male.

"Shut up." Kira replied blushing slightly. The dress was cyan in color with a peasant top, ending mid thigh. An over sized bow, was attached to a sparkling blue, mesh train that brushed the ground. Lace up platform ankle boots, had 2' heels cover his small feet, while a gartini leg wrap crawled up his thin legs. The dragon had to admit that the male did look good, better than half the girls he met at Hogwarts. After the couple left to talk to the Dragon king, Harry grabbed Kira to stand by him.

"I need your help. More creatures are coming, and I have no idea about them." Harry said. "I could offend them most likely." Kira rolled his eyes grabbing a wine glass off the tray.

"Fine, but you really have to learn." Kira replied sipping his drink.

~HPDM~

Outside the castle, Draco watched the large, castle came in view. He had to admit it was a beautiful, though to him it could never stand up to the Malfoy castle. As the carriage came to a stop, Serenity was the first to step out, while a servant came to help Draco.

"Thank you." He said watching as the other started at him in surprised.

"Come Dragon." Serenity said as she was halfway up the stairs. Draco brushed it off before heading to his great grandmother.

"Why do they act like they seen a ghost?" Draco asked his grandmother, while taking her hand. Serenity just smiled at the young vampric angel.

"Because dragon, you have the Malfoy genes, so they mistake you for my son Angel." She answered as she led them up the stairs.

"Everyone must have loved him." Draco said in awe. He knew Malfoy's were respected, but he didn't think their family was known everywhere.

"That they did." Finally the royals reached the doors, which were held open by two guivre. As they saluted, they earned a nodded from Serenity, before the two headed inside.

~HPDM~

"That is Lady Iris Velida; she is the wife of Lord Levine Velida, lord of the feline kingdom." Kira said pointing to a cat like human. "Next to her is Benoia Troya, he is the lead guard. I heard they are sleeping with each other behind the lords back."

"You seem to know a lot of rumors." Harry commented as they still stayed by the stairs, he only had to wait for two more groups of people before he was done.

"I have been going to these things ever since I was a child Harry, and people tend to gossip a lot." Kira answered taking a sip of his third drink. Soon the announcer greeted the first to last group.

"May I Introducing Lord Chronos Darunus, his husband Celandine, and their son Zephyr Darunus." He stuttered as the Lords golden eyes landed on him. As the group walked down the stairs, Harry whispered to Kira.

"Who are they?" He asked the smaller male.

"That is Lord Chronos Darunus, ruler of the Demon kingdom, Helvina." The half breed started. "Be careful around him, he is as shady as they come. So far the only one to stop him is the Angel queen."

"Prince Harry, it is an honor to met you finally." He said coldly. Chronos was a tall man, with reddish tan skin, round horns, and a thin pointed tail. He looked mean to the core, and by looking Harry knew he would have to watch out for the other.

"Prince Kira what a surprise to see you standing here." Zephyr said eyeing the other male. He looked much like his father if I wasn't for his deep red hair.

"What can I say he would be lost without me?" Kira replied patting the boys arm. Harry saw Zephyr's eyes flash before him, and his family walked off.

"Really, now he will think we are together." Harry whispered in the others ears.

"Keeping whispering and it will spread the rumor more." Kira whispered back, smiling at creatures who walked by. Soon everyone got quiet when they saw the last group arrive. Harry felt his eyes widen as he caught reddish-grey eyes. "Queen Serenity Malfoy. She is the oldest angel being first generation."

"Who is next to her?" Harry asked hoping he was seeing things.

"Draco Malfoy here great grandson, he is the grandson of Angel Malfoy. I heard he arrived a week ago with his parents. "Kira whispered as the two started to walk down the stairs. Drakon came up to great the women.

"Queen Serenity, glad you could show up old friend." Drakon said shaking to woman's hand.

"King Drakon, Lord Jaeseung." Serenity greeted back. "And you must be Prince Harry." Harry just nodded not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"Really Potter do you have anything better to stare at?" Draco replied arms folded.

Harry switched to look at the queen, and was met by a cold, calculating look.

'Now I see where the Malfoy's get their looks.' Harry thought bowing the women. "It's nice to meet you Queen Serenity."

"This must be Lucius and Severus child. James always talked about them in letters." Jaeseung said nodding to Draco.

"He looks just like Angel." Drakon added. Serenity smiled, though to Harry it looked odd as it never reached her eyes.

"Yes, this is Draco. Lucius had recently brought him to the realm to stay with me." Serenity said pushing Draco in front of her.

"King Drakon, Lord Jaeseung it is an honor to meet you." He said half bowing, earning a bow from both dragons.

"And such manners too." Jaeseung complemented the blond. "Let's take our conversation away from the stairs."Serenity nodded before looking at Draco.

"While you are here, I want you to stay far away from the Darunus family. You can never trust a demon." The blond nodded watching his great grandmother walk away.

"Prince Draco it is a pleasure to meet you. I am prince Kira." Kira greeted with a bow of his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too prince Kira." Draco replied bowing back. "You and Potter must be very close."

"Not the way you think, just friends. Poor boy arrived at this kingdom not knowing there were such things as dragonoid, nor of this realm." Kira started and sighed. "A little stupid but he is making process."

"Of course Potter was never the one to learn, always followed a mudbloods word." Draco said watching the dragon prince eyes darken.

"Really, why would you follow a mortal's way of think?" Kira asked the other teen. Harry watched as both royals looked at him.

'Why did I always believe what Hermione said?' Harry thought. 'Because you are too stupid, and she is the brightest witch of her age.' A voice replied, sounding a little like Dumbledore.

"Well it does not matter; you are far away from the mortal. Don't worry you will learn." Kira said turning back to Draco. "I would like to hear more about Harry in the wizarding world."

"Of course I can tell you everything." Draco replied with a smile. The two boys linked arms before walking away. Harry sighed and followed the two males.

'Really, even this ball is going to be a drag.' He thought to himself.

"Prince Harry." He turned to see Belladonna walking toward him.

'Correction it just got worst.' Harry was dragged to the floor where he spent the time dancing with both siblings.

~HPDM~

At Malfoy Manor, an angry Voldamort paced in his room. Just a few minutes ago he had found out that the Potter boy may still be alive.

'Why can't I kill the little bastard?' He thought looking in the mirror. There he saw a reflection not belonging to him.

"_I will not let you harm a hair on my son." _ Tom said glaring at the demon who took over my body. Voldamort snorted at the reflection of the soul he had taken.

"Your son stands in the way of my world domination. I need that little bugger dead." He hissed watching the handsome man frown.

"_As long as I can, I will stop you with all my might to keep my son safe from you."_ Tom stared the demon down. _ "He will get stronger, and finally take you down. Then I can be free to go to James."_

"Over my dead body." Voldamort growled walking out the room. He had to deal with a little bird that betrayed him.

The demon walked down to the dungeon where a blond haired man was chained. Long blond hair was oily, and hung down covering the handsome face. His large white wings were pinned to the brick wall, covered in his blood.

"Really, Lucius how long did you actually think you could hide this little secret?" Voldamort asked lifting the man's head. "Now where is your son?" Lucius just glared at the man before him.

"I will not tell you anything." The angel said spitting in the others face. Voldamort growled before slapping the man, and walking out. "You are not Tom Riddle; you're a demon walking around like him."

"Of course dear Lucius, Tom Riddle is dead, and Lord Voldamort is alive." Silver eyes never left the man. "I wonder if dear Severus knows where your son is." The angel stiffened at the name of his mate.

"Do not touch Severus!" He yelled yanking on the chains.

"Why dear Lucius what will you do to stop me?" Voldamort said tilting his head, before walking away with a cruel laugh.

~HPDM~

At Hogwarts Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands folded as he sat thinking. In front of the desk was a person covered by a dark robe. Only a long white bearded can be seen from under the dark hood.

"I thought you said the portals would not open." Dumbledore said to the person in front of him.

"Someone must have interfered with the barrier. There is only one person with the strength to change the spell used, but she would need a sacrifice to do it." The hooded figure said in an old, weathered voice.

"So James sacrificed himself to change the seal." He was getting tired of his plans being ruin all because of the bastard son of Tom Riddle and James Potter.

* * *

**Here is chapter 6. Love and Magic should be posted a week or two after this chapter, as it is half way finished.**

_**Guivre: A horned serpent with the head of a dragon from French legends. It lurks in deep forest and will kill anyone wearing a robe. It is advised to undress before the dragon, where it will loose interest and fly away.**_


End file.
